1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic product. Particularly, the invention relates to an earphone.
2. Related Art
Along with continuous development of technology, electronic products are developed towards a trend of lightweight and miniaturization, and people can use the miniaturized electronic products such as radio, MP3 player, smart phone, etc., at anywhere anytime.
Regardless of the type of the aforementioned electronic product, to facilitate the user hearing sound information provided by the electronic product without interrupting others, earphone becomes an indispensable accessory of the electronic product. Moreover, the earphone also provides a better sound transmission to a listener, and the listener can clearly hear and understand the sound content, which is superior to a situation that the sound is transmitted in the air causing the sound indistinct. Especially, when the user is in a moving state, for example, in sport, driving, intense activity or a noisy environment, the user can still hear the sound clearly by using the earphone.
However, regarding the conventional earphone, a length of an earphone line is generally designed to be very long in order to meet all kinds of users' requirement. Also, when the user uses the earphone, the earphone line is liable to sway along with the movement of the user, or even get entangled, so as to cause usage inconvenience.